


Party Trick

by ravewulf



Series: Stilinski-Hales & Hounds, etc. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Peter Hale, Elbow-deep double fisting, Fisting, Incest, Large dildos, M/M, Polyamory, Power Bottom Peter Hale, Shoulder-deep fisting, Sloppy Seconds, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Peter Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: A few days after their competition, Stiles found Peter using a certain dildo as a hint about what would come next.





	Party Trick

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been following this series, you know the drill already and thanks for following along! This one is obviously a bit different from the others in the series, so if it doesn't suit your fancy just skip it and pick up with the next one as it is more like the others. Basically this is the "etc." part of Stilinski-Hales & Hounds, etc.
> 
> If you're new, welcome! The main thing you should know is that if anything here squicks you out, just close the tab and find something to sooth your mind. Otherwise if you do like it, consider giving a kudos or leaving a comment. I do take suggestions for things to include in future installments if I happen to like the idea and it can give me an idea of what I've already done that people want to see more of.

“So,” Peter huffed as he rode his extra large Chance the Stallion dildo, “that party trick I mentioned before involves taking a field trip. Have any guesses?”

“Are you seriously implying you’re going to get fucked by a horse?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Yep,” Peter bounced his ass down one last time to sit on the full 15-inch usable length before continuing, “I have a contact with another pack who owns a farm that we knew from before. Usually their stallions only breed mares, but they are occasionally known to get a few werewolves looking to test their limits. Needless to say, I’ve been there a few times in the past; although it has been a long time since my last visit.” He stood up with a groan and let the large dildo fall out with a wet thump, then laid back in a sex sling set up in the corner of the room with his hole still gaping wide and dripping with lube. “Care to help me finish getting ready?”

“Absolutely,” Stiles nodded vigorously as he hastily stripped. Within no time at all his arm was lubed to the shoulder and his elbow was slipping past Peter’s rim. The dildo had certainly made getting that far in a breeze and working up to the shoulder only took an additional ten minutes of work.

“Is this going to be enough?” Stiles asked as he gently flexed his arm a minute amount to make Peter gasp.

“We’re good on length, but we should go for more girth to be safe. Double to the elbow should do it.”

So Stiles withdrew and lubed up his other arm before sliding his fist back into Peter’s ass, this time with his left hand circled around his right wrist, and rocked in and out until both of his hands were inside. Part of the time he moved both arms as a single unit and the other part he let his right arm go deeper to open up the way while the thicker part of his forearm slid through his left hand - stretching Peter’s hole wider in the process - then pulled his right arm back while moving his left forward to meet half way. Peter grunted and moaned in pleasure as Stiles worked deeper and wider.

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles paused as both his elbows met Peter’s ass - sizable gaps on either side of where his arms met and stretched the rim taught. “Feel that stretch,” Stiles pulled back a fraction before pushing in more firmly. “The stallion will probably wonder how a werewolf could possibly be so loose after this.”

“Ah!” Peter threw his head back in pleasure before looking back up. “So good, Stiles, so good. I think we’re ready.” He groaned as Stiles withdrew, then sat up in the sling with a smirk. “After we clean up a bit, grab Derek and meet me in the car. I’ve already mixed and packed a large batch of lube for us to use once we get there.”

 

An hour’s drive later, they arrived at the farm and were led to the stables that had been built a short distance away from the forest that bordered the property. Peter’s contact was friendly enough but didn’t hang around - a show of trust and respect from being an old ally of the Hale Pack.

Peter led the way behind the stable to a relatively private fenced-in space where a large stallion was waiting. “This is Thor,” he introduced, “and no, there is no relation to the Marvel character.”

Stiles, who had been about to make a sarcastic remark at the name, closed his mouth and snickered. Derek just rolled his eyes and started stripping, neatly placing his clothes on a bench built into the wall of the stable.

“From what I’ve been told,” Peter continued as he and Stiles also shed their clothes, “Thor is a bit pent up from not seeing much action lately and is eager to breed. He’s also been trained well enough to not be too forceful and is safe enough for us to manage on our own. All the same, make no mistake that he isn’t as docile - or as spoiled - as our dogs.”

“And if anything goes wrong, I step in,” Derek added.

Peter nodded and grinned, “You’ll be acting as his handler and also get to stimulate Thor’s prostate during the second round; it isn’t too unusual for stallions to be fisted to make sure they unload as much sperm as possible.* That’s why I brought two gallons of lube,” he picked up the two water jugs of lube and handed one to Derek, “one for you and one for me.”

“What about me?” Stiles asked.

“This show is for you, so you can do whatever you want; within reason of course. But first, you could help make sure I’m still stretched enough?”

“Sure,” Stiles grinned as he grabbed the lube and slicked up his arm while Peter lay down on the bench where their clothes were.

Stiles had no trouble going as deep and wide as he pleased as Peter was still plenty loose from their session less than two hours prior, but the extra lube that was added in the process was welcome none the less.

“I’m ready for Thor, so let’s get Thor ready for me,” Peter said as he stood up and strode over to where Thor and Derek were waiting.

Thor’s cock had partially dropped already but was still very soft, so Peter started stroking it with lube-covered hands. “You can help me with this part, but you should probably stand back when it’s time for him to mount me,” he said to Stiles.

“It’s softer and squishier than I expected. Really heavy too,” Stiles commented as his hands joined Peter’s in stroking the stallion’s growing erection.

Soon Thor’s cock had extended to around two feet in length with the first foot being as thick as Stiles’s arm. The girth gradually increased after the medial ring until it was as thick as Derek’s bicep when flexed toward the base.

“Looks like he’s ready,” said Peter as Thor’s cock became hard enough to remain horizontal instead of falling down under its own weight.

Stiles moved to stand with Derek as Peter got into position for Thor to mount him. His supernatural strength allowed him to take the horse’s weight on his back with ease as Thor reared up to put his front legs over Peter’s shoulders and started thrusting his cock, searching for a hole to fuck into.

Peter let out a pained grunt with the first thrust that met its mark which made Derek and Stiles tense up. He let out another as Thor sharply thrust in deeper.

“Peter?,” Derek asked worriedly as he moved forward to step in.

Peter waved him off, “Oof. It’s alright, the first thrusts are usually the most difficult. He’s already starting to get gentler.”

Thor’s thrusts were indeed becoming less sharp and more fluid now that the first foot and a half of his cock had securely lodged itself in Peter’s ass. Derek and Stiles relaxed as Peter’s grunts of discomfort quickly became ones of pleasure and started enjoying the show again now that the moment had passed.

Thor thrust in and out while keeping a full third of his cock in Peter at all times, working his way deeper with longer strokes. Thanks to the additional lube Stiles had added and all the preparation they had done, it wasn’t long before Thor’s two-foot length was fully hilted with the thick base of his cock obscenely stretching Peter’s rim.

Peter let out a nearly continuous string of huffy moans as Thor switched to shorter thrusts, working towards his orgasm. In no time at all, he felt the head of the cock flare deep inside him and the whole length practically jumped as large spurts of cum pulsed through it and into his ass.

Peter kept hold of Thor’s front legs so he wouldn’t pull out his softening cock, although the stallion made no attempt to dismount in any case. “Derek, I think he’s ready for some extra stimulation for round two.”

Having been extremely turned on by the impressive, if a bit short, show so far, Derek decided to show off a bit himself. He gave a wolfish grin as he flexed his arm and upended his gallon of lube over it. The jug glugged slowly as a thick stream of lube poured over his fist and bicep, ran down his forearm, and then covered his shoulder as he shifted the jug. He put it down temporarily so he could use his hand to slather the lube more evenly over his entire arm, then picked it back up and moved behind Thor.

Derek experimentally inserted four fingers into Thor’s ass but the large sphincter offered very little resistance. Horses being much bigger animals, it was relatively easy to sink his fist in and go elbow-deep with one smooth motion. Even then, Derek only pulled back because the lube was running thin as it coated the stallion’s warm anal walls. He added more lube and thrust in again, this time his elbow slid in and Thor gave a small thrust into Peter as his cock started to re-harden. It wasn’t until Derek’s massive bicep started to tease Thor’s rim that there was much resistance, at which point he started thrusting his arm in and out as far as he could while adding lube to loosen Thor’s hole more.

To Thor, it felt like he was being fucked by another stallion and made him randy enough for a second round. His cock extended to its full length once more and he started to thrust into Peter again, although slower than before so as not to dislodge Derek.

With the advantage of the leisurely pace that Thor had set this time, Peter turned to Stiles. “Years ago, Derek’s father took me here as a joke, but I exceeded all expectations with this,” he sucked in his stomach as much as he could to reveal the thick outline of the horse’s cock, prominently showing off exactly how much of it he could take as it thrust in and out half a foot at a time. Stiles’s jaw dropped and Derek, who had leaned around to see, gave a low whistle of appreciation.

“Holy crap! I remember seeing a guy do this with a dildo in a video, but this is unreal.” Stiles was transfixed, unable to take his eyes off the sight. “Can I feel?”

Peter nodded and Stiles moved forward to stroke Thor’s cock through Peter’s abs as it thrust in and out. He even bent down to give the bulge a lick that made Peter give a small hiss of pleasure.

By this point Derek had been able to sink his bicep into Thor’s ass and was almost shoulder-deep. Three more thrusts of his entire arm and his armpit met the slick and puffy anal ring. He paused there to jerk off his rock hard cock and painted Thor’s large balls with cum, then worked with determination to make the stallion cum too.

This time, Stiles felt Thor’s flare expand and cock jerk as the horse ejaculated; the second orgasm lasting much longer as Derek milked Thor’s prostate.

When the pulses stopped and Thor’s cock started shrinking again, Stiles stepped back, Derek pulled his arm out, and Peter helped Thor dismount.

Stiles zoned in on the jet of cum that left Peter’s ass and splattered on the ground as Thor’s cock popped free. “I don’t think your ass has enough cum in it yet,” he smirked and tilted his head back towards the bench with their clothes.

“Sloppy seconds then? Or is it sloppy thirds?,” Peter responded with a matching smirk as he laid down on the bench.

“Who cares?” Stiles said as he moved forward to fuck into the mess of horse cum and lube. “Oh god, your ass is so loose and sloppy,” he moaned as the mixture splattered his groin with each thrust and streamed down his balls. “Derek, there’s more than enough room if you want to join.”

“I’ll join you for the next round,” Derek called back as he led Thor into the stable for a well-deserved rest. As he cleaned the lube off of Thor’s cock and ass, he thought to himself that next time they would definitely need to film it to go in their personal porn collection.

**Author's Note:**

> * Regardless of what Peter says, this is not how horse breeding is actually done. But as this is a fictional universe with werewolves and casual bestiality, I get to make up my own rules ;)
> 
> Sadly, I don’t think I get a discount for using a Bad Dragon dildo in my fic, but they do make awesome toys and I own several of them. I don’t have the extra large [Chance the Stallion](http://bad-dragon.com/products/chanceunflared), but I do have a large with swirled black, silver, orange, and blue coloring (for Sterek and because it looks amazing). It was one of their ready-made adoption toys with rogue coloring (aka random color swirls), so you can see the product image they posted of it [here](http://assets.bad-dragon.com/images/inventorytoys/1fca4f6448b47a9ce49b990bbc890f9f.JPG).
> 
> UPDATE 5/2/17  
> I'm currently busy with moving into a new house (cleaning, painting, finding places for things, etc), but I will be getting back to this as soon as things settle down a little and I have more time to write. I've already got two more parts that are partially done, so I'm definitely not finished with this series yet :)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ravewulf.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravewulf0).


End file.
